


𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑢𝑠𝑡 [𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠 𝐭𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫]

by IzzuBizzu



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, I hate tags, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Reader is toxic, Reader-Insert, Sad Craig Tucker, South Park References, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, i hate myself for writing this, if you do comment without you by oh wonder :P, life is shit, lol he broke up with me with my friends knowing behind my back and now my ex bff is with him, lowkey regret making this, might give up on it since the story title is an old nickname my shitty ex gave me, so is bebe stevens, wendy testaburger is mega gay and idc, who reads these tags ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzuBizzu/pseuds/IzzuBizzu
Summary: ⠀⠀"𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐣𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠."⠀⠀Y/N never tried to give him up in the first place. He was the one that left her- she had never asked for it. When he gets the relationship- when he gets the love of his life, why doesn't she? Wasn't she the one that wished upon the star enough? It drew dread and envy. She despised him. But Y/N L/N knew she could never hate Craig Tucker.⠀⠀ craig tucker x reader ♡ reader insert
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Reader, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Michael (South Park: Raisins)/Reader, Pete Thelman/Original Female Character, Pete Thelman/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Original Character(s), Reader/Other(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Wendy Testaburger/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. 𝑧𝑒́𝑟𝑜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀ "Craig, you know what they say!" His eyes look into hers, she too busying fiddling with his fingers. Craig's silence was a yes to her ears, as she grinned. Y/N just looked up at the stars that were gleaming down upon them. "If you wish upon a star hard enough," The memories of school and seeing a blonde boy in his arms made her lips frown. Ignoring it, hoping that the feeling in her chest would vanish. "It would come true."

**prologue** 🌟 snowflake

_it's the beginning of something new. y/n has discovered through her heart that she's jealous, and always will be jealous._

non-explicit ♡ zero

" _ **I** don't wanna play _superheros." She blatantly says, refusing to consider them in the eye. "C'mon, Y/N." Token urged while Clyde poked at her cheek. "Craig is playing too." The mentioned of the boy's name practically gave her in, but the girl recognized what the clever boy was doing. "You can't make me play, go away." She had mumbled, looking into the snow, gathering a handful, and clutching it. "I have other things to do." Superheros sounded fun, sure, but the fact of her mom catching her sneaking out at night and instantly catching bad guys isn't something a good girl would do. And Y/N was a good girl, she couldn't break the rules like that. Clyde groaned, back flopping against the ground. Y/N watched, her eyes lidded with disapproval. "You ruined my snow angel..." "Well, you won't play with us!" The brunette complained, fists hitting the snow- flinging the pieces into Y/N's glossy hair.  
"You guys aren't going to convince me!" Standing up, crossing her arms against her chest- she winced. "Not with you guys, not with anyone. Go away." Her boot hit the snow, about to throw a tantrum. Token noticed, gripping Clyde's shoulder, the boy about to throw something back at the girl, most likely an insult. "Let's go, Clyde. N/N doesn't want too." Dragging him against the snow, the whines and complaints leaving his lips like a dramatic melody, Y/N winced. She just held her fingers, tugging at the covered skin with anxiety. "Did they want me to play that bad?" She had sighed, turning around before heading back inside. The balmy air biting at her skin, her baby brother was cooing on the floor, rattling some toy before hurling it at her. The girl hissed, rubbing her knee, which where it had hit, glaring at the blonde. "Stop that, Van." She scolded, knowing her parents were busy paying attention to the baby, not noticing a thing. And Y/N made it up to her room, typically ignoring the sounds of the TV. Like always, she was sneaking to her room, her father knocking on her door daily, drowning out the identical words of food as ready on the dining table. They didn't notice how it was locked continuously, or how she inevitably got As on her report cards. But they knack on her skull for not taking her gummies or trying to sneak out with Craig. "You shouldn't be hanging out with Craig Tucker, their desperate family is revolting. Have you seen them?" "I heard that boy's mother allegedly has atrocious hygiene. A lady should be pristine and hairless. Like your astonishing brother's skin." Y/N grimaced at Craig's mom being talked like, flopping onto her bed, the click of the lock reassuring her. She decided to wait until Craig knocked at her window with pebbles again, deciding to snatch her phone to shoot a message. But there was no response, for hours on end. Even when her father called her down to dinner, the girl scarfing down the carrots even if she despised them. Her mother had called her out, despite the words burning into her skin, Y/N always replied quickly if he had texted. She never wanted to be a second late. Whenever rushing up to her room, locking her door, flopping onto her bed once more to check her charged phone, nothing. I should watch something, yeah. That sounds good. Y/N had sighed, reaching over to grab her laptop, opening it to Netflix. He wouldn't cancel again.  
A familiar monotone voice saying " _woosh_."- imitating a shooting star stopped the girl from typing in her password. The light from her screen blinded her eyes in her darkroom, despite the twinkling fairy lights glowing against her S/C skin. But the excitement faded once she had read the words, the girl biting her lip once more. "Woosh." Y/N didn't know what to say, it was the third time this week. And he never canceled. 'Tweek wants me to play superheroes with him. I can't come. Maybe tomorrow?' The fan in her room was chilling her skin, Y/N's fingers hovering over the keyboard of her and the best friend she had for years.  
The best friend that seemed to support her side gave her unloving support and a part that no one else seemed to have. Her lock screen or home screen wasn't any better- nor her contact name for him- or the fact that the fairy lights on her pastel F/C walls had polaroid pictures of them. If people didn't know better, they would naturally think Y/N was obsessed. Glancing over to her calendar, marked today with a big circle in blue. ' _Halley's comet- **shooting** **tonight**_!' They had plans today- big plans. Y/N got annoyed if he canceled on movie ones or just regular stargazing ones- but never too mad. He had a boyfriend now, and more friends. But this was a big deal! Craig thought this was a big deal also, didn't he remember? 'I thought you wanted to see the comet tonight?' 'There's always next year.'  
'More like 76 years... Are you playing superheroes?' 'Yeah.' He said yeah, of course, he would just say yes. Y/N began to fume, her fingers began to solemnly shake. 'Can't you play superheroes tomorrow?' 'Tweek wants to play now.' 'Are we still on for tomorrow's movie night then?' 'I have to help my mom with something.' 'Your mom never needs you, though.' 'She's meeting Tweek tomorrow, famous honey pecan pie and everything.' Y/N just remained silent, ignoring the wet spots on her phone screen. She just wiped them away. She fondly remembered when Craig said that no one really liked his mom's cooking when they initially met, but Y/N loved his mom's pie. So she assisted his mother in creating it for his birthday. She did. Y/N just sighed, merely nodding to herself. 'Have fun.' She didn't get a response, as she just typed into her computer. 'stardustforever.' was the girl's used password for everything, Craig recognized it, and commented about how it kinda accorded her. But Y/N only chose it because she liked the look of stars- and how they would look like glitter if mashed into dust. But the boy only flipped her off and let her continue to make her account on his computer. Y/N wasn't like anything of stardust. Putting on some random show, as she grabbed onto a cat plush- something she had received in return for her birthday- the H/C girl just witnessed the show bitterly.  
Hating upon what she had brought to herself, what she had thought was unfair. Y/N just let her eyes drift, it wasn't like she was ruined or devastated. The feeling of abandonment only settled farther, forgetting to shut her window- the shouting of children merely laughing. The dull sounds of nicknames and fighting sounds, lasers coming from eyes, and joy. Y/N didn't want to look out, purely causing a dreadful hole into her heart as it pounded into her chest wildly. Why wouldn't she feel hurt? But she felt like she didn't have a right, no one asserted the right to not communicate with their best friend because they felt jealous. You know how horrible she felt wanting to take Tweek's spot? Allegedly biting her lip, trying so hard to bit back whatever tears she had. She heard another ding, and despite her desperate efforts to blatantly ignore it, the girl ends up picking it back up.  
And the cycle repeats and repeats. Being buried in her sore chest, even though all of this could have been fixed, Y/N never spoke up. Just misery and jealously piling onto each other like a ferocious storm. A star ready to burst into flames of its present form of stardust and heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the prologue, next is the introduction. please read it. next update will be soon, quick and short. ive always had a crush on craig tucker, and always wanted to do a book on him. he was super relatable in south park, so it is going to be fun developing him and reader into high school.  
> and oh if you read the tags of this story, im sorry. im still salty about it.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, stars ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 🌟 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 🌟 1606
> 
> 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦 🌟 infp
> 
> 𝑠𝑐𝘩𝑒𝑑𝑢𝑙𝑒 🌟 click here for updates
> 
> 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑢𝑝𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒 🌟 july 5th, 2020


	2. 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑢𝑠𝑡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀ "It hurts so much." She cried out, and the blonde gaped in shock. She didn't know what to do. Y/N was breaking down in her sight. "I-" Running her fingers through her locks, fighting the urge just to slap the teenager in front of her. Y/N felt the hands of the girl on her shoulders, grasped tightly, almost like how she couldn't breathe. "For fucks sake, N/N. Why can't you just see he isn't for you?"

**introduction **🌟 greeting, general information & warnings

non-explicit ♡ author's note

** © image credit unknown  **

_♡_ 𝐺𝑅𝐸𝐸𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺

❝ 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅: 𝐸𝐿𝐼𝑍𝐴𝐵𝐸𝐿𝐿. 𝐴𝐺𝐸: 𝑀𝐼𝑁𝑂𝑅. 𝐶𝑈𝑅𝑅𝐸𝑁𝑇 𝑆𝑇𝐴𝑇𝑈𝑆: 𝑂𝑁𝐿𝐼𝑁𝐸. 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷: 𝑌𝐸𝑆? 𝑁𝑂? ❞

greetings, welcome to the author's craig tucker x reader, _stardust **!**_ the author has not seen the show in quite some time, but wants to write a high school drama. she would prefer is people to kindly help her out with some ideas or facts that she may or may not remember. she has not played either games, but is aware of stick of truth, not fractured but whole. most ideas and as well as her own oc- who will be mentioned in the story. _all headcanons that are not canon to any official south park character is her own headcanon- please do not steal any ideas that the reader is not aware of, and seems to be implemented by the author's choice._

all of the author's books come with introductions with _greetings_ , _explanations_ , _disclaimers_ , and _general information_. this is made for the reader, so they are not confused when they get onto the next chapter. please do not skip.

this story may have explicit themes. please read the general information and one shot summaries before proceeding. readers have been warned.

♡ 𝐺𝐸𝑁𝐸𝑅𝐴𝐿 𝐼𝑁𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑀𝐴𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁

❝ 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑉𝐸𝑅𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐴𝑁𝐷𝑂𝑀: 𝑆𝑂𝑈𝑇𝐻 𝑃𝐴𝑅𝐾. 𝑆𝐶𝐴𝑁𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐼𝐷𝐸𝐴𝑆: 𝑋 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅. 𝐹𝐼𝑁𝐷𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐶𝐻𝐴𝑅𝐴𝐶𝑇𝐸𝑅: 𝐶𝑅𝐴𝐼𝐺 𝑇𝑈𝐶𝐾𝐸𝑅. 𝑂𝑃𝐸𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐼𝐿𝐸𝑆 𝐹𝑂𝑅 𝑆𝑇𝐴𝑅𝐷𝑈𝑆𝑇... 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻 𝐶𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁. ❞

any of the characters mentioned canon to the south park universe: do not belong to the author. neither do images unless said. credit will be left before the chapter begins. please dm if it is the reader's or someone else's work and they would like it taken down. however, _the plots, minor characters and developed reader personalities_ are owned by IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, and Izzlet. of course, the reader itself is not, but the _personality choice_ and _character ideas_ are. any chapter, headcanon ideas, plot line- published that is not by any authors listed above: will be found, taken down, and reported.

some relationships endorsed with the reader and certain characters are not healthy. please be aware that the author does not endorse these relationships in real life. however, this story may take toxic relationships played realistically in life into this book as well. she does not mean to romance mental illnesses- this book will be as realistic as it gets. this is for entertainment purposes. if readers believe this is healthy, please seek professional health- as toxic relationships are not invigorating. if you are in a situation with one of the toxic relationships or do feel the way reader does about one, seek help.

please be aware of character and game play backstory. there will be _spoilers_ to such as: episodes, certain game play, and character facts . characters are aged up to legal age to almost legal. ages will be left ambiguous unless stated otherwise. however, they will be above eighteen when displaying explicit scenes. 

due the author's choice- the reader will remain female. this can be switched to any reader, anyone and everyone.

the reader is a female infp-t. more information about the reader and her personality is linked below. the reader is childhood friends with craig tucker, loving certain space themes or aspects herself.

♡ 𝑊𝐴𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺𝑆

❝ 𝐸𝑅𝑅𝑂𝑅: 𝐵𝐸𝐿𝑂𝑊 𝐼𝑆 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝐿𝐴𝐼𝑀𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅 𝑊𝑂𝑈𝐿𝐷 𝐿𝐼𝐾𝐸 𝑇𝑂 𝑆𝐴𝑌 𝐵𝐸𝐹𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷𝑆 𝑂𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝑇𝑅𝐼𝐺𝐺𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑂𝑅 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑀𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑇𝑆. ❞

even though this is a lighter humor book, the south park fandom still consists of of certain humor and swearing. the author does have a few realistic takes on the characters, but not enough to have it be cleared as a dead dove: do not eat story. when the story comes around, please read the summary of the chapter before proceeding.

although all characters are above the age of eighteen, as the author is a minor, will not writing explicit scenes. 

any angst or toxic romance involved will be indirect, unhealthy or just plain out wrong. the author has chosen this for the reality and explicit behavior: _for certain relationships or chapters_ that these characters would of done if they were real. this story may have certain elements that is not a typical fantasy. 

however, the author does c _onclude that this story will most likely remain lighthearted_.

the author's writing with the characters depend to be different- most south park characters will be mentioned. interactions will vary.

finally, the author's way of portrayal may be different than the creator's, the reader's perspective or any one else's. an example is a portrayal of craig tucker's sexuality, which is bisexual in this story. please be aware that the book is fan made and for entertainment purposes. the book is not canon.

please take with an open mind and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and not skipping - as well as giving my story a chance. my link to my book schedule will always be published down below. you can also find my schedule in my navigation through my about as well as my book navigation. there you can see possible new obey me books i might be uploading in the future. this is also crossposted onto archive of our own- the user the same as on my main account: which would be IzzuBizzu. if you find any other account with this work- let me know and please report them.
> 
> if you would like to contact me at any of my social media, please feel free at any of my social media listed below.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, stars ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦 🌟 infp
> 
> 𝑠𝑐𝘩𝑒𝑑𝑢𝑙𝑒 🌟 click here for updates
> 
> 𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 🌟 bizzu_izzu
> 
> 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑚 🌟 moonflowerbelle or izzu_bizzu
> 
> please do not message or follow izzu_bizzu without messaging any accounts listed under authors prior. the account is the author's personal and will decline any messages from unknown people unless further conformation is known.
> 
> 𝑎𝑟𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛 🌟 IzzuBizzu

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀⠀in progress ✧ south park  
> Stardust 2020- © IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, Izzlet


End file.
